


Wild and Sea

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [16]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: And his memories, Dav just wants to be on the sea, Gen, Wants his ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: Davenport goes out on wild waters
Relationships: Davenport x The Sea
Series: Writober 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Kudos: 3





	Wild and Sea

Davenport had missed this feeling. It had been many years since he had been the captain of a boat. He’d been the captain of the Starblaster but it wasn’t the same as feeling the spray on his face and the water rocking his boat. He’d missed the wild, untamable sea, the waves much taller than any other gnome would be able to fathom or handle. His family wouldn’t care for them either, which is why on this day, where there was supposed to be a minor storm he went out alone. He’d left a note in his boatshed should he be lost at sea but the possibility of it was truly so low that it was just to comfort them. 

The adrenaline running through his veins like an old friend, a different kind of adrenaline from their century of running from The Hunger, one more delightful. A memory of before the decade, before the voyage, before the IPRE. He’d missed this. His family would all crawl out of the burrow together and man a ship, one much larger than this. Hardly any communication was needed between them, they all knew the sea, the boat and each other so completely that it wasn’t necessary. 

The memories were bittersweet, but he was still grateful for them.


End file.
